De l'autre côté
by Melie
Summary: Fic à propos de ce terrible moment à la fin du Tome 5. Spoiler du tome 5, mais tout le monde le connaît. POV de Sirius. Oui, de Sirius.


**Titre : **De l'autre côté

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre :** POV, plutôt sérieux, un peu triste quand même

**Couple : **SiriusRemus

* * *

**De l'autre côté**

Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre? Est-ce que tu peux me voir?

Tout est si flou, soudainement... que s'est-il passé? Je ne sais plus... qu'est-ce que je faisais?

Que s'est-il passé?

Je ne vois plus rien.... si, si, je te vois, toi!

Des choses me reviennent... oh non... je crois que quelqu'un est mort...

Est-ce toi? Est-ce moi? Je ne sais pas. C'est la même chose. Si c'est toi, alors c'est comme si moi aussi je l'étais.

Tout est flou... mais je te vois... je sais que tu es là... je peux te voir encore... me vois-tu? Non... je... je ne crois pas... je crois que...

Je crois que c'est moi qui suis mort.

Harry, Harry, est là lui aussi, je peux le voir! Il crie, je le vois crier! Et il y a Tonks, et Maugrey... et Bellatrix... est-ce elle... est-ce elle qui m'a tué?

Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas?

Je cries, je cries n'importe quoi, vous m'entendez? Tu m'entends?

REMUS!

Tu ne m'entends pas... tu ne peux pas m'entendre...

Harry, Harry, que fait-il? Non, Harry, n'essaies pas de me venger! N'essaies pas de me venger! Tu vas y laisser ta vie!

Le temps est comme accéléré... pourquoi? Harry, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas tué Harry, Harry!

Remus, tu es là, je te vois de nouveau! Tu es seul, je ne vois que toi. Remus...

Tu pleure... oh, tu pleure... Remus, mon Remus, ne pleure pas... cela n'en vaut pas la peine... Remus...

Et dire que j'avais promis, je t'avais promis de ne jamais te faire pleurer... c'est déjà la deuxième fois... je suis désolé...

Relève toi, Remus, relève toi! Vis ta vie, oublies moi! Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vaux pas cette peine!

Pardonne moi de te faire pleurer... oublies moi...

Mais non, tu n'y arriveras pas, je te connais trop... treize ans ne t'ont pas suffit... l'éternité ne te suffira jamais...

Allez, relève toi, Remus...

Si tu ne peux pas m'oublier, alors ne m'oublies pas. Remus! Garde en toi no meilleurs souvenirs! Garde en toi tous nos souvenirs! Mais ne gâche pas ta vie... surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises...

Tu m'entends, Remus?

Je ne crois pas... je ne sais pas... Mais tu te relèves. Tu te relèves. Tu essuies tes larmes, tu dis quelque chose... plus fort, parles plus fort, je ne t'entends pas! Je suis trop loin! Et je m'éloigne encore...

Je t'ai entendu. J'ai pu saisir tes mots. Merci. J'ai saisi tes mots, et je vais les garder, les garder, bien au chaud dans mon âme, les chérir, et jamais, jamais, personne ne pourra me les enlever.

Je t'aime aussi, Remus.

Ne t'en vas pas... pas maintenant... tu es déjà parti.

Je suis seul, dans le noir, seul, avec les autres. Il y en a d'autres. J'entends leurs murmures silencieux, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, les comprendre.

Je me sens seul.

Harry, va-t-il bien? Que va-t-il devenir? Est-ce que je le saurai?

Et Remus?

Et Tonks?

Et.... Ça y est, je commence à me rappeler, ça commence à me revenir, comment je suis mort... mais... je ne suis pas vraiment mort... je n'ai pas vraiment été tué... enfin... je...

Je suis passé de l'autre côté... de l'autre côté du voile...

Oh, Harry, Remus, je suis désolé, c'était si bête... le grand Sirius Black ne sera pas mort en héros.

Mort...?

Je suis passé de l'autre côté...

C'est pour cela, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas voir James... dommage... j'avais espèré qu'une fois mort, je le retrouverai peut-être... je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt... si tôt... et si bêtement...

Remus? Tu es là? Je t'entends sangloter... je ne fais que t'entendre... je ne te vois pas... tu discute, tu te confies... Remus, sois sage, je t'en pries... j'ai confiance en toi. Prends soin de Harry. Vous êtes ce que j'avais de plus cher.

Remus... n'oublies jamais que je t'aimais. Je t'ai aimé plus fort que tout. Et même maintenant, même de l'autre côté, je t'aime toujours, je t'aime Remus, tu ne m'entends pas, je le sais, mais je te le dis, je te le cries, je te le murmure... je t'aime.

Les voix sont de plus en plus basse. Je ne les entends presque plus.   
Je ne t'entends plus.

Maintenant...

Je suis tout seul. Les autres sont là. Nous sommes tous seuls, tout seul. J'entends leurs silencieux murmures.

Je suis de l'autre côté, de l'autre côté du voile.

Maintenant... je ne sais pas.

Je suis passé de l'autre côté.

Voilà, c'est tout.

Je ne t'entends plus... c'est finit, alors.

Prends soin de Harry.

Qu'il grandisse.

Prends soin de toi.

Je t'aime.

Voilà. C'est tout.

Au revoir.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
